<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pigeons (Sebastian x William) by Saiko_Sensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907448">Pigeons (Sebastian x William)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiko_Sensei/pseuds/Saiko_Sensei'>Saiko_Sensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiko_Sensei/pseuds/Saiko_Sensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Au.<br/>William's pigeon had eggs, he gets obsessed by that and Sebastian doesn't understand the love his partner have for those birds, but he finds it cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pigeons (Sebastian x William)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I may repeat again that English isn't my first lenguage so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes &lt;3 </p>
<p>I'll be posting more of my fanfics translated in here, thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William despite of being an extremely cold man, outside of work he was someone a little sweet around a few people or important animals in his life, he was on the terrace of his apartment, checking the immense cages of his majestic and beautiful pigeons, he loved these creatures more than anything,  those birds were even more important than his boyfriend, Sebastian Michaelis, a fan of all kinds of felines; that came into conflict with William's pigeons, they had already more than one accident between their pets, because of this, Will decided to take over the terrace of the apartment where they lived, adding a huge cage where his pigeons would be safe from any predator and Michaelis cats. </p>
<p>While he was checking his beloved pets, he came across a small, but huge surprise, which brought him a lot of joy, one of his most beloved pigeons named "Isabel" had laid about 3 eggs, William was amazed, he carefully passed the little eggs to a basket, of course, without forgetting the mother, he would take her to a cage inside the apartment, she would have more privacy there, it would be difficult to keep his partner's cats away, but he would make her divine dove feel safe. </p>
<p>He entered to his home, put the pigeon with her eggs in a cage of a considerable size, put a blanket over the cage, covering it almost completely, he sighed and looked around, in the distance he managed to notice two of the cats of his partner. </p>
<p>— Don't you ever dare— he frowned. </p>
<p>— William, what is it now? — Sebastian came out of their room </p>
<p>— Isabel had eggs.. I bring her inside so she could be more comfortable — He looked at the cage, with a really small smile on his face. </p>
<p>— You know that the cats will bother her, I won't take any responsibilities if there's an accident — He warned him. </p>
<p>— They're your pets, which means that they're also your responsibility and so.. you must control them or there will be serious consequences — he frowned again while looking at Sebastian. </p>
<p>— Don't look at me like that— He laughed for a while and hugged him by the waist— Is okay, I'll have an eye on them— He kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>— You better do.. — He hummed and blushed while feeling his partner's touch. </p>
<p>— Lucifer and Lilith are well behaved, you don't have to worry — He kissed William's lips quickly. </p>
<p>— They didn't last time — He completely ignored that kiss and stared at both felines, they were playing with each other. </p>
<p>— That happen when they were younger — He sighed. </p>
<p>— That's not true — He rolled his eyes and walked back to their room. </p>
<p>.... </p>
<p>About two weeks had passed, it was a miracle that in that period of time there wasn't a single accident with the cats and their pigeon.<br/>William was investigating more about the "motherhood" of pigeons and everything about it, he waited patiently for the chicks to be born, he had a small lamp that gave the mother some warmth, she looked quite comfortable, he was just waiting for the little ones to hatch and to be part of the moment, he was determined to make an album for that occasion. </p>
<p>— William, I made some coffee for you— Sebastian gave him the cup of coffee, William hold it while looking at the eggs. </p>
<p>— Thanks — he drink a bit of it. </p>
<p>— You're getting obsessed with that, you should get a nap or something — He looked at his boyfriend worried. </p>
<p>— No and now shut up — He continued looking at the cage, like a little kid watching something they liked. </p>
<p>— Then I will be here with you — He sighed and sat down next to him— You know that this can't be that fast — </p>
<p>— I read something that said that they could be born in a few days or maybe now... I want to be there to take some pictures of the babys— He showed Sebastian a small camera he had — I turned off the flash to not bother Isabel — </p>
<p>— ¿Her name is Isabel? — He said surprised, he wouldn't pay that much attention to William when he talked about the pigeons. </p>
<p>— Yes — He smiled — She was one of the first pigeons I ever had — </p>
<p>— I see.. she looks pretty and elegant..— </p>
<p>The dove was almost white, she had some brown spots on her wings and chest, she was also chubby, which made her look more adorable according to William. </p>
<p>— I know — William lay his head on Sebastian's shoulder while he looked at Isabel. </p>
<p>— Are you really going go expend the whole day looking at a pigeon? — He looked at him. </p>
<p>— Of course, if you dont want to be here, just leave already — He frowned. </p>
<p>— You don't need to be that aggresive — He sighed again, he had sighed a lot that day. </p>
<p>— Sebastian, look! — He leave the cup on a table and looked at the cage, more closer. </p>
<p>The chicks were already breaking the eggs, Will was taking endless photos, Sebastian was scared to see him so excited, but at the same time it gave him tenderness how he was acting, his heart melted. </p>
<p>He waited hours by his side, until finally the chicks managed to come out of their eggs, they all looked completely healthy, Sebastian looked at them disgusted, the birds were definitely horrible when they were little, obviously he wouldn't say that out loud, it would be like signing a sentence of death. </p>
<p>— they're amazing... Beautiful.. — William seemed hypnotized by those animals - Bring Isabel's seeds, she must be hungry and needs to feed her children — </p>
<p>— Okay "crazy pigeon man" – he received a punch from the other male — It was just a joke — he complained and handed him the package of seeds. </p>
<p>—Honestly..— he sighed and put a couple of seeds in his pigeon's plate. </p>
<p>.... </p>
<p>The pigeons were already one month old, they had grown a lot, their feathers were more and more pretty, thanks to that, William managed to identify who the father was, he was surprised to learn that another of his first pigeons was swallowed by "Thomas", but well, that one was beautiful too, all the doves were beautiful for him. </p>
<p>William placed the photos of each page in his huge album, Sebastian thought it was ridiculous, not even being a cat addict would do that, he would only waste his time, but if that made William happy, he wouldn't care, he loved to see his boyfriend happy, but it scared him at the same time. </p>
<p>— Damn the glue ran out.. — He sighed. </p>
<p>— It is the fifth bottle of glue you use in the week... you have too many photos... You haven't finished placing the pictures and you are almost done with the whole album ... — </p>
<p>— ¿And what? I can buy more if I need to — He cleaned his spectacles. </p>
<p>— You really have a problem.. a big problem — He sighed and stroked his head.<br/>— Just shut up and bring me more glue, be useful for something for once — He rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>Sebastian didn't had any other option, as the good boyfriend he was, he got his obsessed pigeon partner more glue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>